


DAY 17: mythology

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Jaehyun is a nerd, Taeyong is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.





	DAY 17: mythology

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 (a little late)  
> My take on the mythology prompt is a little different I think but I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Hit me up on tw (@hitthatseulgi)
> 
> P.S: it's a little short and leaves an open ending cause depending on the time I have I'll might actually finish it

Jaehyun was what most people would call a nerd. He had been one all of his life. He gained this status when he was a young kid and his main interest were not sports or cars but sci-fi movies and super heroes’ comics. As a teen he enjoyed every subject, he didn’t quite like the school per se, but he knew he needed to go through that, so he did, but faster. He graduated earlier and started university. He was a little lost at first but his interest in knowledge and the world made him study a double degree in history and archeology. It was hard but Jaehyun took it as a challenge and he nailed it. He got his degree and a masters’ degree in ancient Greece history, and his latest challenge was to get a doctorate on classical Greek mythology. It was hard, harder than anything he had worked on but he knew he could do it. Meanwhile he also had to work as an associate professor at the university, giving class to the students who majored on the degree he already got. It was his second year as a professor, he had all of the contents for the subject ready and all of the assignments scheduled; apart from being a nerd he was also an extremely neat and organized person. He was stoic and firm with his students, he was willing to help as long as they worked hard too. 

Taeyong was on his fourth year of university majoring in art history. It was hard and honestly a complete shit. He had been told that in university he was going to study what he really liked and well that was a complete lie, out of his five subjects he enjoyed just two, but well he made it into his fourth year and was determined to finish. This semester though looked quite interesting because he signed up for Mr. Jung’s subject: Greek mythology iconography. Mr. Jung was a whole legend on his faculty, the youngest to make it into the associate professor’s list, with a double degree, a masters’ degree and soon to be a doctor. Taeyong had to literally fight to get that spot on that class and now was late to his first class with him.

The sudden burst of the door startled Jaehyun, he had just started the first class of the trimester ten minutes ago when the door of the class burst open and what he assumed to be a student got into the class “I’m so so sorry Mr. Jung, I promise I was not distracted or anything it’s just that professor Kim got confused with the schedule and thought the Gothic art class finished now when it was supposed to finish like fifteen minutes ago” the student vomited the apology and kept muttering sorrys.

“It’s ok, please calm down and take a seat. I hope professor Kim knows now the schedule. As I was saying I’m going to hand out a short test to make sure you all know the basics” Jaehyun took the time the students were doing the test do observe the late comer. He had definitely seen him on the faculty before he could not pin point when nor where, Jaehyun was sure his bright silver hair was bright red the year before. Other than his hair, Jaehyun noticed how the student’s face seemed sculpted by the god’s themselves, his beauty was worthy of being in a museum, he had never seen someone like him before, from up close he looked even more godly. _Ok Jaehyun calm down a little_ he said to himself when the younger caught him staring.

Five minutes into the test, Taeyong noticed someone staring at him, he never expected it to be his professor, who blushed deeply after he caught him. After they all finished the tests the professor began the class. And so weeks went by, Taeyong feeling mesmerized at every class, his friends even teased him that he had a crush on the professor. It was not his fault that the professor was the best professor he’d ever had.

Jaehyun discovered that the god like student’s name was Taeyong, that he was a history art major on his forth year and that he had an obsessive passion for mythologic iconography. Jaehyun was fascinated, never in his life he met someone who seemed to be so much like him but also was that different. And for the first time of his life he made an impulsive move and changed the theme of the first essay.

“Good morning class. Today I’m going to give you the theme for the first essay. I’m going to give you a Greek god and you will have to give me four examples of their representation on the modern media. The document with the god you’ll be working with will be sent to your university emails. Now let’s carry on with the class.”

That afternoon when Taeyong opened the email and looked at the document for his god he found this “Aphrodite, goddess of the beauty and love: Lee Taeyong”

 


End file.
